The Eyes Have It
by Bridget
Summary: Missing scene. This takes place shortly after Lee was declared "dead".


Title: "The Eyes Have It" (Missing Scene)"

Author: Bridget Frawley ([Scarecro9@aol.com][1])

__

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. It is meant for enjoyment purposes. I retain the rights to the plot and not the characters

Lee's heart and brain monitor lines went flat.

The doctor grabbed the electric paddles and placed them on Lee's chest. He shocked Lee.

The monitor lines stayed flat.

The doctor tried again.

Still nothing.

The doctor walked away in resignation.

A nurse placed a sheet over Lee's motionless body.

Amanda, who had been watching the entire scene from the window outside the operating room, whispered in shock, "No!" She started to cry. "No!" she repeated.

Billy Melrose turned Amanda away from the scene. "Amanda, let's go."

She shook her head, not trusting her voice. She was ready to fall apart, but tried not to do so in front of Billy.

Billy led her to the nurses' lounge. There were too many things he had yet to do in too short a time. "I want you to stay here for a few minutes. I promise that I'll explain everything to you when I come back."

She nodded absently, barely hearing him.

He hurried out.

She hugged herself, feeling cold. Her world was spinning out of control. She kept seeing the past few minutes flashing before her eyes. She started to cry uncontrollably.

The door slowly opened and Lee looked around cautiously. "Amanda?" He was glad he asked Francine to explain everything to her beforehand.

Her head snapped up, certain she was hearing things. "Lee?" She whispered in disbelief.

He walked over to her, smiling confidently. "It's me."

"But -- but you're -- " she stammered, unable to finish as the room began to spin. Her knees buckled.

He grabbed her around the waist and held her close. "Didn't Francine explain?"

She shook her head, still not believing he was real.

He sighed resignedly, not relishing this part. "This was all an act. We're trying to lure the doctor into the open."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. "An act?" She whispered in confusion, still in shock.

"I asked Francine to talk to you, but I guess things got a little hectic." He smiled, trying to downplay things.

"Hectic? Hectic!" She pulled away in anger, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I thought I saw you -- die." She choked out the last word. He did, to her at least, die just a few minutes ago. "How could you do this?" She paced anxiously back and forth.

"I'm sorry," he said contritely.

She didn't say anything, not trusting her voice.

"Would you feel better if I'd really died?" He asked pointedly.

She froze, the color draining from her face. "That's a horrible thing to say," she whispered. What fragile control she had managed to retain shattered like glass. She started to cry all the harder.

Lee hurried to her side and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I know that's not what you meant."

"Oh, Lee! I was so afraid that I'd lost you. When I saw you -- part of me died, too." Amanda said, voice shaking. She held onto him tightly as if he'd disappear if she let him go.

"I know," he said soothingly. "I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"Promise me you'll never do this again."

"I promise," he said, rocking her back and forth gently, trying to comfort her.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to get control of herself.

Suddenly Francine walked in. "Everything all set in here?"

Amanda buried her face in Lee's chest, not wanting to see anyone just yet.

Lee held her tenderly, feeling anguish at having to put her through this. "We'll be out in a few minutes," he said to Francine in a deceptively calm voice.

"Well, make it snappy," she commended breezily. "We only have a few minutes and one of the nurses is bound to come in here soon." She turned to go.

"Oh, Francine, I want to talk to you later."

Francine froze for a minute, then continued walking out of the room.

Lee tipped Amanda's face up a little so he could look into her eyes. "All right now?"

"I'm just so glad that you're here," she whispered.

He kissed her passionately.

After a few moments they separated.

"We have to get back to work," he said regretfully.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"But I'd like to continue this discussion later," he added.

She smiled wanly. "I'd -- like that."

He kissed her, quickly this time. "Ready?"

She shook her head. "I need a few minutes to freshen up."

"I'll wait for you."

"No, no. You go on ahead."

He looked at her hard, appraising her. "You sure?"

She nodded. 

"All right," he said reluctantly. "I'll see you later." He left.

   [1]: mailto:Scarecro9@aol.com



End file.
